piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Potion Commotion Challenge
Potion Commotion Challenge was a contest held in preparation for Valentine's Day (2013). It was held over three days, February 2nd - 4th, and players were challenged to brew as many Potions as they could. Each day the Top 10 potion brewers was rewarded 10,000 gold coins, as well as a complimentary flask of Fabiola’s Super Flatulent Fizz, brewed by the famous Fabiola herself! Official Pirates Online Grog Blog News Posts Announcement Post - February 1st Valentine’s Day approaches and while more than a few Pirates have wished for a love potion in February, we have a savvier means to prove yer mastery of magical mixtures: The Potion Commotion Challenge This Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (February 2 – 4), we’ll tally the top 10 Pirates who successfully brew the most potions on each day of the three-day event! MARK YE WELL: ONLY potions that require Potion Level 7 or higher count toward this competition. *Each potion’s Level requirement is listed when you pass your cursor over a potion’s name. The 30 winners will each receive a treasure reward of 10,000 gold coins, as well as a complimentary flask of Fabiola’s Flatulent Fizz, brewed by famous Fabiola herself! NOTE: Prizes will be awarded through e-mail. Make sure your e-mail address is correct for the Pirate’s account you’re competing with by clicking here! A Pirate may win only once during the three day challenge. For example, if you’re one of the Top 10 potion makers on Saturday, yer not eligible to win again on Sunday or Monday. Using glitches or cheating of any kind will disqualify you from the entire Competition. What: Potion Commotion Challenge When: Saturday, February 2 through Monday, February 4 Where: Any Potion-Brewing Table Results Post - February 7th Congratulations to the winners of our Potion Commotion event! Potion-brewin' buccaneers stirred up a commotion at gypsy carts throughout the Caribbean last weekend, by mixing massive amounts of magic mixtures. Through all the boilin' bubbles, these 32 crafty Pirates emerged as the winners with the most potions brewed per day. Well done, Pirates (and look out, Tia Dalma)! Saturday Potion Masters Potions Brewed 1. Samuel Calicoswain 542 2. Avi 362 3. Eezee 264 4. Maggie Redskull 245 5. Pierce D'Heart 238 6. Pirate 237 7. Jessie Hookgrin 231 8. Ol Dee 226 9. Sunset Sandseeker 189 10. Maggiesty Darlin' 121 Sunday Potion Masters Potions Brewed 1. Jade Savagefox 459 2. Izadora Belle 175 3. James Gleaming 148 4. Perseus 139 5. Cannon Seadog 115 TIE! 6. Cwalker 108 TIE! 6. Bladescarlett 108 7. Dame Morgan 103 8. Loki 100 9. Black Rose 92 10. Shadow 54 Monday Potion Masters Potions Brewed 1. Esmerelda Bilgepigge 246 2. Emmers 110 3. Sparkle Somebody 107 4. Dave Deadeye 90 5. Darkspinner 77 6. Ned Pugfish 61 7. Jazz 55 8. Twiggy 46 9. Rose Phantomfox 41 TIE! 10. Constance Dreadmonger 40 TIE! 10. David 40 Winners, check your e-mail this weekend for your well-deserved prizes, with instructions on how to redeem your gold and Super Flatulent Fizz in-game. Please see your e-mail this weekend for details, savvy? Hearty thanks to ALL Pirates who partook in this playful potion brewing event! Category:Automated Events